Ff Yewon: Happy or ?
by Spica CloudyElf
Summary: PICA DATANGGG!/ CHAPTER 1 UPDATEEEE/Rumah tangga Siwon dan Yesung memang Harmonis. Tapi apakah Yesung bahagia memiliki Suami Pervert seperti Siwon? Atau malah? FF YEWON/WONSUNG! NC/ Yewon Shipper merapat!/RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author**_**: ** Spica CloudyElf aka. Pica.

_**Cast**_**: **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, _and other_.

_**Pairing**_: WonSung/ YeWon.

_**Genre**__: Romance, __Family__._

_**Rate:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Semua _Cast_ milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SMEntertainment dan ELF. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Author.

_**Warning**_**:** AU, BL, OOC, Crack Pairing, NC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur, menyebabkan pusing, kantuk dan mual-mual, serta kejang-kejang, etc.

_**Notes1**_**: Ini adalah **_**fanfic**__**t**_** perdana saya****.**** Jadi buat **_**chingudeul**_** semua yang gak sengaja mampir ataupun baca **_**fanfic**__**t**_**G****a****J****e ini dimohon untuk **_**review**_**, ****ya**** ^^.**** Dan buat **_**chingudeul**_** yang mau kasih saran atau kritik juga boleh..****.****;****D**

**Prolog :**

"Saya bersedia."

"N-ne, saya bersedia."

"Wonnie rumah ini indah sekali, aku suka."

"Apa kau bahagia baby?"

"Ne, aku sangat bahagia Wonnie~"

"'Baby Chagy!"

"Yakk… Jangan macam-macam Wonnie!"

"Ani, aku tidak macam-macam baby.. tapi hanya satu macam"

"Slurp~"

"Aahhh~"

"Ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan W-Wonnie.. Ahh~"

"Aku?... hanya ingin…. Memakanmu baby!"

"MWO! Yakkk… Andwaeeeee!"

"Ahhh~ Wonnieeeee… Hemmmhh.. Ahhkkk.. s-sak-kiiit… Eungghh.."

"Hmm.. baby~"

"Saranghae baby."

"Nado, Saranghae Wonnie."

Pica's Note: Fufufu~ gimana Prolognya? Anehkan?! … sama Pica juga ngerasa aneh banget, yah maklum Pica emang kurang berbakat buat nulis. Tapi Pica pegen coba buat nulis FF dengan Cast Favorite Pica.. siapa lagi kalau bukan **" WONSUNG"…** Yeayyyyyyy!

Entah kenapa ff Wonsung semakin lama semakin langka aja, dan itu membuat Pica sedih T_T .. yah mungkin ini efek karena sekarang jarang banget Wonsung moment. Maka dari itu Pica pengen banget buat ff Wonsung di ffn ini banyak lagi kaya tahun lalu..

Selain **Wonsung**, Pica juga suka **Kyusung, Kisung, **dan** Haesung**. Bisa dilihat bukan Pairing yang Pica suka semuanya **Yesung,Uke!**.. yah, Pica emang gak suka **Yesung,Same!**..

Yesung oppa itu terlalu imut, manis, cantik, dan menggemaskan kalau dijadiin Same!..tapi yah, pendapat dan kesukaan juga kan berbeda-beda..Pica gak nyalahin kok bagi yang suka Yesung, Same!.. Intinya kita sama-sama suka Yesung oppa dan Ayo perbanyak ff dengan cast Yesung oppa!.

Oke! Balik lagi ke topic, disini Pica baru ngasih Prolog aja buat Chap 1.. udah pada bisa nebak bukan kalo ini ada adegan 'Ehem' nya.. yah Pica sepertinya emang luar biasa. Gak pernah bikin ff, sekalinya bikin langsung Rate M.. *Jduagkkk* -_-

HEHE.. maklum, ff Yesung Uke! Rate M kan bisa dibilang masih jarang dif fn ini, dan Pica pengen perbanyak di Rate itu… padahal Pica masih dibawah umur.. .. *Jdeerrrrrr* terserah pengen bilang Pica Yadong juga gak papa.. emang tujuan Pica itu kok.. *Plakk*

Tapi, Yosh lahh.. liat aja chap depan nanti.. semoga reader banyak yang suka.. Amin..

Semangat Pica nulis ff ini tergantung dari reader semua, maka dari tu Pica pengen minta Review nya dong.. semakin banyak yang Review maka semakin cepat ff ini di Update *Smirkk*

Oke, Pica target yak.. kalau yang Review sampai.. 30 lebih.. Pica usahain Update kilat.. tapi kalau di bawahnya yahh.. liat aja nanti..

Review ne Chingudeul semua… *TebarBungaTujuhRupa* … :D

**Salam**

**Author Pica**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author**_**: ** Spica CloudyElf aka. Pica.

_**Cast**_**: **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, _and other_.

_**Pairing**_: WonSung/ YeWon.

_**Genre**__: Romance, __Family__._

_**Rate:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Semua _Cast_ milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SMEntertainment dan ELF. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Author.

_**Warning**_**:** AU, BL, OOC, Crack Pairing, NC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur, menyebabkan pusing, kantuk dan mual-mual, serta kejang-kejang, etc.

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

**.**

**Hate Silent Reader!**

**.**

"Choi Siwon bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Yesung menjadi Istrimu dan berjanji setia mengabdikan diri kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, serta mau mengasihi dan menghormati dia sepanjang hidupmu? " ucap Imam Pendeta kepada Siwon.

"Ne, Saya bersedia." ucap Siwon yakin.

"Kim Yesung bersediakah Anda menerima Choi Siwon menjadi Suamimu dan berjanji setia mengabdikan diri kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, serta mau mengasihi dan menghormati dia sepanjang hidupmu?" ucap Imam Pendeta kepada Yesung.

"N-ne, saya bersedia." Ucap Yesung sedikit gugup.

Imam memerciki cincin-cincin dengan air suci. Kemudian mempersilahkan mempelai untuk secara bergantian mengambil cincin pasangannya dan menggenakan cincin itu kepada pasangannya.

"Choi Siwon kenakanlah cincin ini pada jari istrimu sebagai lambang cinta dan kesetiaan." Ucap Imam.

"Kim Yesung terimalah cincin ini, tanda cintaku dan kesetiaanku." Ucap Siwon dan memakaikan cincin dengan hiasan batu Shappire itu ke jari manis Yesung.

"Kim Yesung kenakanlah cincin ini pada jari Suamimu sebagai lambang cinta dan kesetiaan." Ucap Imam.

"Choi Siwon terimalah cincin ini, tanda cintaku dan kesetiaanku." Ucap Yesung dan memakaikan pasangan cincin yang ia pakai di jari manisnya ini, ke jari manis Siwon.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum manis. Lalu Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung, mengecup sebentar bibir plum Yesung. Menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya kepada namja manis ini melalui ciuman. Nampak rona kemerahan muncul di pipi chubby Yesung, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Dan riuh tepuk tangan dari para undangan yang hadir dalam acara sacral itu ikut menyalurkan perasaan bahagia dari kedua mempelai yang telah resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri.

Acara sacral ini pun berlangsung dengan hikmat, dan dilanjutkan lagi dengan pesta pernikahan yang sudah disiapkan sebelumya oleh kedua mempelai ini di hotel ternama.

**oOo**

"Wonnie rumah ini indah sekali, aku suka." Ucap Yesung senang saat melihat rumah barunya, hadiah pernikahan dari Siwon sendiri. Rona bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah namja manis ini.

"Apa kau bahagia baby?" ucap Siwon tersenyum manis, lalu menggiring Yesung masuk ke rumah barunya.

"Ne, aku sangat bahagia Wonnie~" ucap Yesung senang dan memeluk Siwon.

Rumah hadiah pernikahan ini cukup luas dan nampak mewah, dengan dekorasi rumah yang sederhana namun nampak elegan. Rumah ini terdiri dari dua lantai, dengan taman yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut, dan di belakang rumah terdapat kolam renang.

"Baiklah sekarang sudah sore dan hampir malam, sebaiknya kau mandi baby. Atau ingin ku mandikan, hem?" Tawar Siwon.

"Ani aku mandi sendiri saja." Ucap Yesung cepat.

"Yasudah, aku akan mandi di kamar mandi satunya. Nanti setelah selesai mandi kau tunggu di ruang tamu ya baby.. " ucap Siwon.

"Emm.. baiklah." Ucap Yesung. Siwon dan Yesung segera pergi mandi, lalu berkumpul(?) di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Baby, lihatlah." Ucap Siwon sambil membuka pintu kamar dengan masih menggendong Yesung.

Yah, setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian piyama, Yesung segera pergi ke ruang tamu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Siwon menggendong Yesung bryde style dan membawanya ke kamar ini.

"I-ini?!" kaget Yesung. Sungguh dia sangat terpana dengan suasana kamar ini. Kamar ni terlihat begitu nyaman, dengan desainnya yang elegan tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Siwon mendudukan Yesung di tepi tempat tidur. Lalu ikut duduk di samping Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung masih asyik memperhatikan keseluruhan detail kamar.

"Apa kau suka baby?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne, aku suka Wonnie, suka sekali." Ucap Yesung tersenyum manis yang begitu cute. Membuat Siwon harus ekstra menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang(?) secara tiba-tiba.

"Eunggg.. wonnie kau kenapa?" ucap Yesung yang melihat Siwon melamun secara tiba-tiba tadi. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bingung yang terlihat menggemaskan. Tak lupa juga kedua matanya yang mengerjab-ngerjab polos.

"E-eh.. aku tidak apa baby." Ucap Siwon. Ia menelan salivanya berat saat melihat Yesung yang masih memandangnya bingung yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"'Baby Chagy!" ucap Siwon dengan tampang mesumnya. Lalu mendekati Yesung.

"Yakk… Jangan macam-macam Wonnie!" ucap Yesung takut.

"Ani, aku tidak macam-macam baby.. tapi hanya satu macam" jelas Siwon tersenyum mesum.

"Ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan W-Wonnie.. Ahh~" ucap Yesung di sela desahannya saat Siwon mulai mengecupi lehernya.

"Aku?... hanya ingin…. Memakanmu baby!"

"MWO! Yakkk… Andwaeeeee!"

Chup~

Yesung membelakan matanya kaget mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Siwon. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat saat Siwon mulai melumat bibirnya.

Melihat Yesung yang memejamkan matanya, membuat Siwon memperdalam ciumannya. Ia menekan tengkuk Yesung dengan tangan kirinya lalu mulai merebahkan Yesung di ranjang dan menindihnya.

Siwon mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atas Yesung secara bergantian. Ia menyesap, menjilat dan melumat bibir plum milik namja manis ini.

"Akhnn~" erang Yesung saat Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan cukup untuk membuat ia merasakan sakit pada bibirnya itu.

Merasa Siwon mulai hilang kendali dan melumat bibirnya sedikit kasar. Yesung memutuskan untuk mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon dan menariknya - memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmnnh~" desah Yesung nikmat.

Siwon membuka matanya dengan masih melakukan sesi ciuman panasnya bersama Yesung. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Yesung, memasukan lidahnya dan menjilati langit-langit rongga mulut Yesung. Membelit lidah dan mengajaknya bertarung.

Kelopak mata yang saat ini tertutup itu dan juga wajah Yesung yang merasakan kenikmatan, membuat darahnya terasa berdesir dan libidonya meningkat.

Dirasakannya sebuah tarikan dirambutnya, Siwon mengerti, Yesung membutuhkan oksigen untuk mengisi pasokan udara di paru-paru nya yang terkuras akibat ciuman panas ini.

Dilepaskannya pangutan bibirnya dan mengecup ringan bibir tipis Yesung yang saat ini terlihat memerah dan membengkak.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh..." dengan nafas tersenggal, Yesung berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Namun sepertinya tidak ada kata istirahat untuk Yesung. Siwon langsung menyerang leher Yesung dan membuat tanda kepemilikan atas Yesung-nya - Kissmark. Sementara Yesung berusaha untuk menahan erangannya dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kuat sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

Setelah puas, Siwon kembali melumat bibir plum Yesung yang sudah menjadi candu baginya dengan tangan yang mulai menyelusup masuk kedalam piyama biru milik Yesung.

Tangan lincah Siwon mulai menelusuri tubuh mungil Yesung, mulai dari perut. Siwon membelai perut rata Yesung yang abs nya tidak terlalu berbentuk itu dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Hmmpphh~" desah Yesung di sela-sela ciuman panasnya bersama Siwon.

Tangan Siwon mulai merambat ke atas mencari tonjolan pink kecoklatan yang ada di dada Yesung, Siwon menambah kadar godaannya ke Yesung, Jari telunjuk Siwon bergerak memutari nipple yang sudah mengeras itu tanpa berniat menyentuh nipple itu.

"Ahmnh~ ahh~ wonnhh~ engghh~" desah Yesung kegelian sekaligus nikmat.

Siwon hanya menggerakkan jarinya dengan memutar di sekitar nipple itu saja, lalu mulai menekan-nekan dan memelintir nipple Yesung yang sudah semakin mengeras itu.

"Ahkkk" desah Yesung tertahan.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa pasokan udara semakin menipis, lalu menatap Yesung sebentar. Tangan Siwon dengan cekatan membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan Yesung.

Yesung yang mengerti, ikut membantu Siwon melepaskan Piyama yang dikenakannya hingga tubuh bagian atas Yesung terekspos sempurna. Siwon memandang takjub.

"Baby… kau sungguh sexy.." ucap Siwon dan secepat kilat menyambar bibir plum Yesung yang terlihat membengkak akibat ciuman panas tadi.

"Hmmph~"

Namun hanya sebentar, Siwon lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menyerang leher Yesung lagi dan menambahkan kissmark yang sudah ada beberapa menghiasi leher mulus Yesung.

Peluh mulai menghiasi kagiatan panas mereka. AC yang ada di kamar itu pun seperti kalah untuk menyaingi hawa panas bagi kegiatan Siwon dan Yesung.

Cengkraman tangan Yesung pada seprei semakin kuat, menahan semua kenikmatan yang diterimanya. "Ahh.. Wonnieeeeh~.. Akkhh.. Hemm.."

Siwon-pun semakin gencar untuk menggoda Yesung. Lidahnya menjilat turun sampai tepat pada nipple menggoda itu.

"Slurp~"

"Aahhh~"

Tubuh Yesung menggelinjang saat dirasakan Siwon mulai mengulum nipple kirinya, sementara tangan kiri Siwon yang terus mempermainkan nipple sebelah kanan nya. Dan di selatan sana terjadi frekuensi gesekan antara milik Yesung dan juga Siwon yang makin membuat keduanya tegang.

"Aahhhh~ Sihhwonnniieeehh~ Oouuhh~" desah Yesung semakin menjadi-jadi.

Siwon menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan membuahkan tatapan protes dari Yesung. Membuat Siwon terkekeh melihatnya.

Sreeett

Siwon berhasil membuka celana piyama Yesung. Dan kini hanya menyisakan celana dalam yang terbalut di tubuh Yesung. Membuat Siwon menelan salivanya bulat-bulat memandang tubuh putih yang nyaris polos situ.

"Wo-wonnie. Jangan menatapku seperti itu.. a-aku.. malu Wonnie." Ucap Yesung yang kini wajahnya merah itu.

"Hahaha… Untuk apa malu baby.. aku kan suamimu." Ucap Siwon, mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung.

Siwon membuka piyama yang dikenakannya, dan terlihatlah tubuh atletis Siwon dengan abs yang terbentuk sempurna itu. Wajah Yesung memerah.

"Wae baby, Terpesona eoh?" Tanya Siwon yang melihat Yesung terus memandang tubuh atasnya itu.

"A-ani." Ucap Yesung memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah itu.

Sreett

Siwon tersenyum lebar saat berhasil membuat tubuh Yesung menjadi polos, tanpa tertutupi benang sehelai-pun.

"Wo-wonnie." Ucap Yesung kaget. Wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Namun itu tak lama, sampai Siwon mulai menyambar bibir Yesung lagi. Bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Tangan Siwon juga mulai menggerayangi tubuh polos itu lagi.

Keduanya sangat menikmati ciuman panas ini, Yesung mulai mengimbangi ciuman Siwon dengan membalas melumatnya, saling bertarung lidah, walau tetap saja Siwonlah pemenangnya.

"Ahhh~ Emmmmm~"

Tangan kanan Siwon digunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Yesung, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak turun dengan perlahan. Dada, perut, dan sampailah pada yang di cari – junior Yesung yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

Dipijitnya perlahan lalu mengocoknya pelan dan sangat pelan. Siwon melepas ciumannya (lagi) dan mulai memposisikan wajahnya di depan selangkangan Yesung.

Tangannya masih mengocok junior yang kini mulai mengeluarkan precum itu. Tangan Siwon yang mengganggur mulai mengelus permukaan hole sempit milik Yesung.

"Ahhhhhh~ Wonniieeee~ " desah Yesung tak tertahanan, seprei itu sudah tak berbentuk akibat tangan Yesung yang terus mencengkram seprei itu. Sampai…

… JLEB~

"AKHH!" desah Yesung keras saat merasakan hole sempit miliknya ditembus oleh benda asing atau bisa dikatakan jari tengah Siwon yang menembusnya.

"Akkhh! Wonnieee.. sah-kiitt!" rintih Yesung kesakitan. Tubuh Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman.

Melihat itu, Siwon mulai mengulum Junior Yesung dengan tempo sedang, dan tangan kiri yang digunakan untuk memilin nipple-nipple Yesung yang menganggur itu, tak lupa tangan kanan Siwon yang terus mempermainkan Twinsball milik Yesung.

"Hmmmmhh~ Sihhwonnhh~" desah Yesung.

Merasa Yesung mulai tenang, Siwon menambah jari telunjuknya memasuki hole sempit itu untuk menemani jari tengahnya. Dan membuahkan pekikan dari Yesung. Dan Siwon berusaha menenangkan Yesung. Merasa Yesung tenang (lagi) Siwon menambahkan jari manisnya.

"AKKHHH! Emmmm.." pekik Yesung saat holenya di tembus lagi, dan kini ada tiga jari Siwon yang bersarang di holenya.

Siwon mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk, dengan gerakan zig-zag untuk melonggarkan hole sempit itu, tusukan yang dilakukannya semakin bertambah cepat sesuai dengan tempo kulumannya pada junior Yesung.

Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sakit pada holenya, namun lama-kelamaan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi nikmat, membuat ia susah untuk tidak mendesah nikmat. Apalagi saat jari-jari Siwon berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Membuat Yesung merasakan surga dunia.

"Ahhhh~ Aaahh~ AHKK! Wonnie~.. "

"AH!. AH! AH! Ouhh! Eunggh~"

Junior Yesung-pun mulai berkedut-kedut tanda akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dan Siwon semakin menambah tempo kuluman dan tusukannya semakin cepat.

"AHKK! Wonnie.. ak-akuuhh.. ma-mauuuh~ kkeehhluaarrrr~ .."

"Eunnggghhh… AHHKKK!" teriak Yesung saat mencapai klimaks pertamanya ini.

Siwon menelan sebagian cairan putih kental milik Yesung dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole Yesung. Sisa cairan Yesung dibiarkaannya menempel di junior Yesung dan ada juga yang mengalir.

Tangan Siwon mulai menurunkan celana selutut yang dikenakannya lalu melepaskannya beserta celana dalam yang dikenakannya. Kini Siwon juga sama 'polos'nya seperti Yesung.

Yesung yang masih mengatur nafasnya tersentak kaget saat melihat 'milik' Siwon yang Super 'Junior' itu.

Glupp~

"Wo-wonnie.." panggil Yesung pelan dengan wajah yang memerah akibat ulah Siwon yang sedang mengolesi miliknya dengan cairan precum yang masih tersisa di junior miliknya.

"Ne, baby. Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya. Yaitu memberi pelumas pada junior miliknya dan juga hole Yesung dengan sisa cairan Yesung tadi.

"A-ani.. tidak jadi.." ucap Yesung. Sungguh dalam hati ia merutuki milik Siwon yang Super 'Junior' itu. Ia merasa ragu, apakah junior sebesar itu bisa memasukinya.

"Baby kau siap ya.. jika sakit bilang padaku. Dan kalu kau tidak kuat bilang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Jelas Siwon, sementara Yesung hanya mengangguk.

Siwon mulai memposisikan miliknya di depan hole Yesung dan sedikit menggodanya dengan menggesekan ujung junior itu pada permukaan hole Yesung.

"Ahhh~ Wonniee~ jangan menggoda kuhh~" ucap Yesung di antara desahannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Siwon mulai mendorong Kepala juniornya menembus hole Yesung perlahan.

"Ahkk!" pekik Yesung tertahan saat kepala junior Siwon berhasil menembus hole sempit miliknya. Rasa sakit, panas, dan perih mulai menjalari hole itu. Kedua tangan Yesung mencengkram seprei kuat dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

Tangan Siwon mulai memanjakan Yesung dengan mongocok juniornya dan memainkan nipplenya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Siwon mulai menggerakan lagi juniornya menmbus hole itu.

"AHHKKK! WONNIEE.. SA-KIITT!" pekik Yesung kesakitan tak tertahan. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua matanya yang terpejam. Siwon langsung membungkam bibir itu dengan ciumannya. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yesung pada holenya.

Perlahan dan perlahan Siwon memajukan pinggulnya agar juniornya bisa menembus hole sempit Yesung. Kedua tangan Yesung mencengkram kuat lengan Siwon, ia tak peduli Siwon merasakan sakit. Holenya terasa perih, dan panas di saat bersamaan akibat junior Siwon yang menembus holenya.

JLEB~

"EEMMP~" teriak Yesung tertahan saat junior Siwon masuk seluruhnya di dalam dirinya. Kini sesuatu yang berharga yang selama ini ia jaga teranggut sudah oleh suaminya. Ia bahagia, karena orang yang merenggut kesuciannya adalah suami yang dicintainya.

"Huuffttt… Ssssshhh.. Wonnie~" rintih Yesung menahan sakit. Melihat itu Siwon segera mengulum nipple yang sempat menganggur dan menambahkan beberapa kissmark.

"Bergeraklah Wonnie~" ucap Yesung saat rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang, jujur ia ingin segera menyelesaikan 'kegiatan' ini dan istirahat.

Siwon mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, namun semakin lama ia mulai untuk menambah kecepatan hentakkannya. Namun masih pada tahap sedang, dan tidak terlalu cepat.

"Ahhh~ Wonnieeeee… Hemmmhh.. Ahhkkk.. s-sak-kiiit… Eungghh.." rintih Yesung tertahan.

"Hmm.. tah-ah-han babiehh~" desah Siwon. Siwon melingkarkan kaki Yesung di pinggangnya, agar bisa masuk lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

Sakit dan Nikmat. Itulah yang Yesung rasakan. Sampai-sampai Yesung sendiri bingung mana yang lebih mendominasi. Namun semakin lama, rasa nikmatlah yang kini ia rasakan, dan mendominasi.

"AHH.. Wo-nniehh! AHH~! AHH~! AHH!" desah Yesung kenikmatan saat junior Siwon mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Siwon menyeringai, lalu mempercepat hentakkannya dan terus mengenai titik kenikmatan Yesung.

Keluar - masuk - keluar - masuk - keluar-masuk. Siwon terus memasukan juniornya keluar-masuk hole Yesung, menghentak-hentak hole itu agar lebih dalam memasukinya.

"Hemm.. b-baby~ Ahh~.. kau sangatthh sem-pitthh~ Ahh!" desah Siwon keenakan saat hole Yesung mengapit rapat juniornya.

Hentakan demi hentakan Siwon hujamkan pada hole Yesung, bergerak semakin cepat dan kuat pada hole sempit yang membuat ia melayang itu.

Lenguhan, desahan, pekikan keluar dengan mulus dari bibir plum Yesung, dan tidak bisa tertahankan saat Siwon mengenai titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Membuat kepalanya seakan berputar-putar.

Dan tentu saja semakin menambah semangat Siwon untuk mengabisi malamnya ini dengan menyetubuhi Yesung – istri sahnya. Yesung begitu lezat untuk tidak dinikmati barang secuil-pun.

Yesung yang tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, hentakan yang Siwon hujamkan pada holenya membuat ia ingin mencapai puncaknya. Siwon yang mengerti menambah lagi kecepatannya dan mengocok junior Yesung yang berkedut-kedut itu.

Hole Yesung-pun semakin mengetat dan mencengkram kuat junior Siwon. Dan Yesung juga dapat merasakan junior Siwon yang membesar dan berkedut-kedut dalam dirinya.

"Errrrmmm.." geram Siwon saat hole itu semakin menjepit juniornya. Membuat ia tidak tahan dan ingin segera mengeluarkannya dalam hole Yesung.

"AHHHHH~ WONNIIEEE~" teriak Yesung saat sampai pada puncaknya. Cairan putih ketal itu mengenai perut dan dada Yesung, sedikit mengenai dada Siwon juga.

Siwonterus menghujami dan menghentakan hole itu, sampai_

_"AHHHH~" lenguh Siwon pada puncaknya. Cairan Siwon masuk dan memenuhi hole Yesung.

Keduanya terdiam untuk mengatur nafas mereka yang tersenggal-senggal pasca kegiatan panas tadi.

"Eungghh" desah Yesung saat Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dan merebahkan diri disamping Yesung.

"Apa kau lelah baby?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengecup kening Yesung.

"Huftt.. aku lelah sekali Wonnie. Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Yesung.

"Hahh~ padahal aku ingin mengajakmu bermain satu ronde lagi baby." Ucap Siwon memeluk Yesung dan menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal bagi Yesung.

"Aisshh.. dasar pervert! Apa kau tidak tahu, pinggangku rasanya ingin remuk Wonnie~.. kau bermain kasar sekali!" ucap Yesung kesal dan mempout bibirnya imut.

"Ahahahha.. itu sih resiko para uke baby!" ucap Siwon tertawa. "Dan kalau aku bermain kasar jangan salahkan, aku. Salahkan saja tubuhmu yang sexy itu." Lanjut Siwon enteng.

"Yakkk Wonnie. Kau menyebalkan sekali." Kesal Yesung semakin mempout bibirnya.

"Ahahaha.. yasudahlah baby, sekarang sudah malam. Atau kau ingin kita lanjutkan sampai ronde 30 hah?" Tanya Siwon menyeringai mesum.

"MWO! A-ani. Aku ingin tidur saja." Ucap Yesung cepat lalu mulai menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Siwon dan memejamkan matanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dan nafas teratur dari Yesung, pertanda empunya sudah tidur.

"Selamat tidur baby. Love You." Ucap Siwon dan segera menyusul Yesung tidur dan berkelana kealam mimpi.

.

FIN~

#senyumKece

.

#digeplakBolakBaliksamaReader

.

*Ralat-Ralat ^^

.

.

TBC~ (\^o^/)

Pica'sNote: Halo.. lohalo.. halo.. lama tak jumpa semuaaaa #ditendang. Eitss.. mianhamnida chingudeul semua, Pica gak bisa nepatin janji buat update kilat.#khilaf. Ada bebeapa factor yang buat Pica gini. Salah satunya, Pica gak ada inspirasi buat bikin adegan **NIPIS dan RAYAP-nya**. 0_0..

Krikk krikk krikk.. kenapa? Bingung? Ok Pica jelasin. Pica itu udah bosen sama ff yang mengandung **jeruk LEMON dan serangga SMUT**, makanya Pica nyaring imajinasi Pica dan hasilnya ini. Ff dengan **jeruk NIPIS dan serangga RAYAP**. Biar adil gitu… gak lemon sama smut aja XD

Yeahh.. itu adalah salah satu unsur penting ff ini.. iya gak? Iya dong?! Pastilah? Pasti dong?! #ditendangrame2

OK hanya ini yang ingin Pisca sampaikan. Oh ya, maaf kalo adegan Nipis sama rayapnya gak Hot ya,, soalnya Pica masih polos, lugu, dan Innoncent. Jadi ya gini deh.. soal review maaf Pica gak bisa bales, tapi Pica baca semua Reviewnya kok..

oh ya, maaf kalau banyak Typo. Soalnya males ngedit.. hehe.. #ketauanPemalas XD … ini Chap 1 udah 2677 word loh.. sama embel-embel jadi 2982 word.

**Target 65+ buat update kilat **

**Review please!**

Big Thanks to:

**D3villaZ**, Haemin, **miszshanty05, **mimuma, Leethakim, cloudlovekyusung, **yesunghyunggue90, **Kyupil, Lekyusung, Aquila3424, Cindyshim, **Daevict024**, YeWonshipper, **cloud-alones**, kyusungshipper, **Reishipper**, **ranimaharsi**, wonnie, aKyuCloud, Won, **Neliel Minoru**, yesungismine,** spfly3024**, **Nierin**, srelv567, kinan, **rayie 159**, ikhaasan, aresth, **AyyesClouds**, , fika han, hide fan of yewon.


End file.
